the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avari Elves
The Avari are the Elves of the East who did not take part in The Great Journey of Elves going West. It was founded by Eol_ and was ruled by Lord theaaminecrafter. He and his elves resided in the Rhun Forest, near the Red Mountains and the Wind Mountain. They are elves that mainly reside and rely on the darkness and cover of the forests to hunt and live in. After the fall of the Avari, Ave_the_King journeyed to Rhun to re-establish the faction after finding that he had Avari heritage. But once again the Avari disappeared... leaving only Aduialion ( or mika147). He, weeks later, decided that the Avari needed to be liberated and rise again, so he took the title of King, and had gained members over the course of time...... All Current Members Aventuras the first king of the reborn avari, returned from the furthest east, true king Tuilindir Tuilindir Started off as a very confused elf. He wandered from Lothlorien to Erebor looking for something or someone to give him solid ground to build a life. He was very confused with life, and after a night of heavy drinking, decided he was an uruk-hai. So off he went to Isengard and joined the vicious hordes. Years later, Aduialion found him, and recognised the old lieutenant of Morwe. He told him a story about how he thought the legendary Tuilindir was dead, and should return to his clan, and become Clan Leader, he would gain much favour with the king. So this he did, and after many ages of hard work and labour, he built himself a small fort under which he now rules. (it's still a Work In Progress, but it's getting there). His life goal is to Make the Avari Great Again. Gatas This elf was the first person to be recruited by Aduialion, a day after his seld coronation. He, however, disappeared and was never seen again. BrendanPvP He was a good member of the Avari, serving as War Captain for a time, before retiring to a Penni Avari Elf under Zakeris. Then, he goes westwards, living with Thranduil, son of Orodreth. This all seemed fine at the time, but in the end he left the avari for the wood elves. Later, he was found to be using foul tricks and dark magic to locate the substance known as mithril, and as a result, was struck down by a being of great power, who i dare not name. MoederNatuur This elf was a great help to the king. He had a lot of recourses and information, as he was a former Galadhrim. He, offered to build a city in the northern tips of Rhun, to be the Watch over the North. He is the dormant Clan Leader of the Cuind Avari. He is mysteriously gone away, sighted every so often. maxipie This elf joined and traveled to the ruined city of Elerrina, but then disappeared after a while. Lugi1 (Bizarro_Flash) A lost elf finally found by Aduialion. He was then accepted and made Clan Leader of the Hwenti Avari NinjaCreeper80 One of the older members of the Avari Zakeris Zakeris is the Clan Leader of the Penni Avari. He was recruited by Tuilindir, while Aduialion was absent. Zakeris did good for the kingdom, so was granted Clan Leader of the Penni. Former members: theaaminecrafter- King of the Avari, King of the Far Forests of Rhun, and successor of the first king Eol. _Kalec_ DTTD202 FelixLuna Taythewarrior Mika147(not very honorary) darkerpink, worldwalker2, Nikothegrey, and his brother knorc12, Aventuras An amazing ruler that brought the Avari back, but unfortunately disappeared. Professor_Hunter (traitor to the kingdom) Cities Sildë Mélamar Rules 1.) Do not rebel!! It will result in your demise and being kicked out 2.) Do not kill another Avari (unless its for fun) 3.) Do not kill any of our allies, unless you are provoked! 4.) Do not grief/steal anything. If you need something, please ask 5.) Please remain a nice person, don't annoy people out of spite. 6.) Do not kill noobs. Let them play the game how they want to Lore of the Avari (Tolkien) The Avari (Quenya: "unwilling"; or "the Refusers") were a branch of Elves that refused to make the Great Journey. When Oromë found the Elves that had awakened at Cuiviénen, he summoned them to come with him to Valinor. All the Minyar and most of the Tatyar were persuaded, along with some of the Nelyar, and followed Oromë into the west on the Great Journey. The rest, who dwelt furthest from the waters of Cuiviénen, and wandered in the hills, had not seen Oromë at his first coming, and knew only vague scary rumors of the Valar; lies of Melkor concerning Oromë and Nahar perhaps had a role. So they remained suspicious, or simply refused to depart from their own lands, and spread gradually throughout the wide lands of Middle-earth. Their population was composed of half of the Tatyar and one third of the Nelyar (one third of the Nelyar was still MUCH more numerous than half of the Tatyar, since the Nelyar were so numerous to begin with). According to a tradition, their leaders were Morwë of the Tatyar and Nurwë of the Nelyar. They were after known by the name "the Unwilling", because they refused the summons. According to the legends, Orcs may be descended by Avarin elves captured and currupted by Melkor. Initially the Avari stayed at Cuiviénen but many of them started to wander westwards. The Avari who finally went westwards, were mingled with the Nandor of the Vales of Anduin, Eriador and some reached Beleriand, mingling with the Laiquendi. The Avari who came from the Tatyar were unfriendly and jealous to the Noldor, their exalted kin, and accused them for arrogance. The Edain who traveled to the West met the Avari first of all the Elves, and were taught from them music and language, which influenced theirs. They probably taught them many of the basic crafts of civilization, though the craft of the Eldar surpassed that of the Avari even more than that of the Avari surpassed primitive Men. Some Avari after the end of the First Age started to mingle with the scattered Nandor beyond the Misty Mountains and they became hardly distinguishable from them, afterwards known as Silvan Elves. It is told that no Avari Elves were to be found west of the Misty Mountains during the late Third Age. Six tribes of Avari are mentioned in the Third Age, and their names are all cognates of the Primitive Quendian word Kwendî (the Speakers): Kindi, Cuind, Hwenti, Windan, Kinn-lai, Penni. '''There is however a 7th tribe only briefly mentioned by Tolkien called the '''Hisildi. These Avarin words actually did not mean exactly the same as their Quenya cognate Quendi, i.e. "Elves in general". They were the names that the Avari gave to themselves. Notes Tolkien; "They had evidently continued to call themselves *''kwendî'', 'the People', regarding those who went away is, the Eldar as deserters." The Avari were called Abari in Telerin; they were also called Moripendi (an equivalent of Quenya Moriquendi which referred to the Sindar as well). In Sindarin they were called Evair, Morben or Mornedhel. "The Avari were those Elves who remained content with Middle-earth and refused the summons of the Powers; but they and their many secret tongues do not concern this book," Tolkien wrote in an early version of the Appendix on languages that he was preparing for LotR. Does this mean that some Avari deliberately developed or even constructed new languages for the purpose of secrecy? But some Avarin tongues were evidently similar to the Eldarin ones: Felagund quickly interpreted the language of the people of Bëor, and one reason why he was able to do this was that "these Men had long had dealings with the Dark Elves east of the mountains, and from them had learned much of their speech; and since all the languages of the Quendi were of one origin, the language of Bëor and his folk resembled the Elven-tongue in many words and devices" Joining the Avari Get 10 dorwinion alignment and apply to a chieftain or the king, from there remain in the avari fort at old elven way while journeying into the rhun frests, on reaching the forests and gaining 100 alignment you become a full member Rank The highest rank is (obviously) King of the Avari Clans, which is Aventuras. Then, the Seven Clan leaders, which have their one mini factions, under the King Then, members of those clans. Custom ranks can be acquired, through great deeds that help the kingdom. Diplomacy Friends: We are friends to all free peoples of middle earth Enemies: Orcs Category:Faction Category:Good Category:Elves Category:Factions Category:Rhún